El después de friends
by MissGleekBTRTwilight
Summary: como seria Emma a los 17,y Erica y Jack a los 16,y Phoebe con mellizos y Joey con un hijo. Es mi primer fanfic no sean malas
1. Emma

Capitulo 1

Rachelpov

Eran las 4 de la mañana y Emma todavía no regresaba , estaba muy nerviosa y ni hablar de cómo esta Ross , estaba a punto de volverle a llamar a Emma cuando de pronto entro en en la casa una muy borracha Emma.

-¡QUE HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR JOVENCITA!-le empezó a gritar Ross -¡NO SABES LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTABAMOS TANTOS QUE ESTABAMOS POR LLAMAR A LA POLICIA!...

-ya Ross-lo interveine-calmate deja que Emma nos dé una explicación de su tardanza-

-¡O ESTA BIEN ,,,,EMMA PORQUE LLEGASTE TAN TARDE SI HABIAS DICHO QUE SOLO IBAS A CENAR CON TUS AMIGAS!

-lo que pasa-empezo a decir Emma tambaleándose-es que*hip*después de*hip*cenar aparecieron unos chicos*hip*y nos invitaron a una*hip* fiesta y nos quedamos ahí un buen rato-y empezó a reírse

Wow Emma esta taaaannnn castigada

-¡QUE USTEDES QUE!-gritoneo mas Ross

-nosotrashh- noshh- fuimos- a-una-fiesta-con-completos-extrañoshhhhh..-Tal parece que Emma quería que la castigaran.

-ok Emma hablaremos mañana cuando estes sobria-le dije a Emma.

Ella solo asintió y se tumbo en el sofá y en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba roncando.

-Ross me ayudas a llevarla a su cuarto ¡por favor!-le pedí

-ya que-me contesto

Cuando llegamos al cuarto pensábamos formas de castigar a Emma.


	2. Jack y Erica

Capitulo 2

Mónicapov

-¡COMO ES QUE PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILA CUANDO ERICA Y JACK PUEDEN ESTAR HAYA A FUERA EN CUALQUIER PARTE DEL MUNDO!-gritoneo una y otra y otra vez Chandler

-Chandler tranquilízate estoy segura que llamaran o llegaran en cualquier momento-y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono-ves te lo dije ,, bueno ,a hola Phoebe aun no llega Michelle ni Frank todavía ,no tampoco han llegado Érica ni Jack ,okey si yo te aviso , si buenas noches ,adiós-

-entonces Mónica decías que que-dijo Chandler en tono burlón

-que si vuelves a bromear mientras nuestros hijos están desaparecidos te quedaras sin esposa-le conteste y el solo asintió

Y entonces aparecieron por la puerta Érica y Jack muy borrachos y como no Chandler y yo estábamos que echando humo.

-¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAN USTEDES 2!-esta vez era yo quien gritaba-¡NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTABAMOS!,¡LLAMABAMOS Y LLAMABAMOS A SUS CELULARES Y NINGUNO CONTESTABA!-

-ya Mónica tranquila, tranquila, que te parece si esperamos a mañana para hablar con ellos, te parece bien-me dijo Chandler

-diré que si porque quiero que recuerden cuando les grite-me resigne y me tire en el sofá-bueno chicos si se pueden mantener en pie váyanse a sus cuartos para dormir-y en ese instante los niños se desmayaron o más bien durmieron en el piso-bueno…. Chandler vayámonos a dormir mientras ellos duermen como angelitos-

-estás segura Mónica no dormirán un poco incómodos-

-Chandler, ese es el punto-

Así que mientras nos intentábamos dormir pensamos en formas de cómo castigar a los niños


	3. Michelle y Frank

Capitulo 3

Phoebepov

-¡PHOEBE COMO DEMONIOS PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURA QUE LLEGARAN PRONTO! –gritaba Mike una y otra y otra y otra vez

-mira Mike-le empecé a decir-deja le llamo a Mónica a ver si ya llegaron Jack y Érica, para ver si llegaran pronto Michelle y Frank-le pregunte

-me parece buena idea- me contesto

Marque el numero de Mónica sonó un momento y Mónica contesto

-hola Mónica mira aun no han llegado Michelle y Frank, bueno quería preguntarte ya han llegado Jack y Érica?, okey, me avisas si llegan si?, cool, buenas noches, adiós-y colgué

-¡VES PHOEBE TE LO DIJE, NO LLEGARAN EN 5 MINUTOS NI EN 2 HORAS Y POSIBLEMENTE NUNCA LLEGUEN!- cuando Mike por fin se cayó entraron Michelle y Frank y vaya que apestaban a alcohol.

-¡QUE HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR DIJIERON QUE LLEGARIAN ALAS 10 DE LA NOCHE , Y SON LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA, SOLO IBAN A IR A CENAR CON SUS PRIMOS!-gritoneo otra vez Mike

-Mike ya cálmate deja que se les pase la ebriedad para poder hablar con ellos-

-está bien Phoebe solo porque quiero hablar con ellos maduramente-

-niños miren si se pueden seguir en pie-y en ese momento se quedaron dormidos en el piso-bueno Mike ayúdame por lo menos a subirlos al sofá –

Después de que Mike me ayudara a subirlos al sofá fuimos al cuarto y encendimos la tele porque a estas horas ya no podíamos dormirnos

-phoebe ya que estamos despiertos porque no pensamos en formas de castigar a los mellizos-

-buena idea, que te parece si les quitamos sus…mmm…..sus…..mm, Mike que podemos quitarles, nunca los habíamos castigado-

-que te parece si les cortamos el internet-

-me parece buena idea-

Seguimos hablando de formas de castigarlos hasta que se hizo de mañana


	4. JayJay

Joeypov

-¡JOEY, AUN NO PUEDO ENTENDER PORQUE ESTAS TAN TRANQUILO CUANDO NUESTRO HIJO PUEDE ESTAR EN CUALQUIER PARTE DEL MUNDO-parloteo y parloteo Alex

-cálmate mujer, mira JayJay puede estar por llegar en cualquier momento-

De pronto sonó el timbre

-hola papá, hola mamá, como están yo bien, ohh miren un sillón no se ustedes pero yo me voy a tumbar-

JayJay se quedo dormido en el sofá y ahí lo dejamos para no molestarlo

-bueno Alex no se tu pero yo quiero hacer algo no apto para menores en la habitación-le dije- y tal vez por la cocina-

-Joey, Joey, Joey, Joey, ¡NO!-

-que ¿Por qué no?-

-porque nuestro hijo acaba de llegar de quien sabe donde-

-esa no es una excusa-

-solo por eso hoy duermes en el sillón-

-pero JayJay está en el sofá grande y solo queda el individual-

-lo sé, y de una vez te digo que no se te ocurra mover a JayJay de lugar o te las veras con migo, entendido-

-si, señora-

Así que me designe fui por una colcha y una almohada para poder sentarme e intentar dormir

-JayJay se que probablemente no me oyes pero tengo que decirte que nunca y te digo nunca entenderé a las mujeres. No importa que te digan, y no importa lo que te digan solo asiente, entendido-

-¡JOEY SABES QUE TE PUEDO OIR HASTA EL CUARTO!-

-demonios-


	5. La salida a cenar

Capitulo 5

Emmapov

-hasta que llegan saben cuánto tiempo los llevo esperando-le dije a mis primos

-si-dijo Erica-5 minutos, recibimos tu texto-

-bueno, porque mejor no vamos a comer, tenemos que estar a casa para las 10-dijo Michelle

-sí, tengo mucha hambre- dijo JayJay

Fuimos a nuestra mesa, yo ordene una ensalada cesar, Érica ordeno un filete, Jack pavo ahumado, Michelle y Frank pidieron sopa de cangrejo y JayJay ordeno una tartaleta de cangrejo.

Cuando terminamos de comer, ordenamos postre, pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos para nuestras casas, pero nos encontramos unos chicos extremadamente y locamente sexis y total y completamente follables.

-hola bellezas- nos dijeron los chicos y yo me sonroje de inmediato-quieren ir a una fiesta a la vuelta-

-claro que si-dije yo inmediatamente

-estás segura Emma-dijo Michelle

-miren no se ustedes pero yo sí que le entro-dijo Érica-quien me sigue-

-yo-dijeron a unisonó Jack, JayJay, Frank y Michelle

-decido entonces- dije y seguimos a los chicos hasta una bodega donde había una gran fiesta y olor a alcohol en todas partes

-super- dijo Frank

-vamos únanse ala fiesta tomen unas cervezas para que se tranquilicen y le vayan agarrando confianza ala fiesta-dijo un chico endemoniadamente sexy.

Así que me decidí tome unas 5 cervezas de zope y me puse a bailar con el chico más sexy de la fiesta, no sabía donde estaban mis primos y no me importa para nada.

Decidí bailarle de la forma mas sexy que se ocurrió, le di la espalda al chico y mientras bajaba y subia le restregaba el trasero en su miembro

Y así pase toda la noche.

Ericapov

Había chicos condenadamente sexis y todos me miraban a mi

-Érica te diste cuenta todos los chicos sexis no dejan de mirarte-me dijo Michelle

-si lo sé-le conteste-que debo hacer, ir a hablarles o actuar sexy y que ellos se acerquen a hablarme-

-yo me iría por la segunda-

-ok, como actuó sexy-

-mmmmm, ya se vamos a abrirte esto-me desabotono los primero 4 botones de la blusa-y deshacernos de esto- y me quito el sostén-soltar esto-me soltó el cabello-romper esto-rompió mis pantalones favoritos-y…. quítate los calcetines y los zapatos-me los quite-y ponte estos zapatos-saco unos zapatos muy lindos de su bolsa-y por favor no me preguntes que porque tengo unos zapatos en mi bolsa-

-ookeeyy-

No podía creerlo me veía endemoniadamente sexi y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había una cantidad de chicos demasiado grande rodeándome

-quieres ir a bailar dulzura-me pregunto el mas lindo

-si claro-

Fuimos al centro de la pista y empezamos a bailar, como diablos empecé a bailar tan bien.

Estuve bailando creo toda la fiesta con el hasta que fue hora de irme

Jackpov

Estaba sentado en unos sillones esperando que las chicas estén mas borrachas para hacer mi movimiento

-Jack y cuál es tu movimiento?-me pregunto Frank

-sabes, no tengo la mas mínima idea, mejor solo me acerco, me presento y bum, listo-

-cool- me contestaron a unisonó Frank y JayJay

-okey aquí voy-

Y camine hasta una rubia despampanante, vestido ajustado color rojo, unos gran melones como bubis y ese trasero, diablos mi erección se está haciendo cada vez más notoria, necesito un trago

Ya bebí muchos tragos y la rubia volvía de baño así que hice mi movida y me acerque y le dije

-hola mi nombre es Jack-

-hola me llamo Brittaney, y no se si lo sabes pero tu amiguito esta parado-

-sí, lo sé, solo te mire y así se puso de repente-

-wow, eso extrañamente se me hace sexi-

Entonces empecé a besarla ella me beso, le sobe el trasero y fui subiendo cada vez más, hasta llegar a sus senos, los masajee, incluso los bese y mordí un poco y seguimos así hasta que i hermana me dijo que teníamos que irnos, claro no antes que Brittaney escribiera su numero en mi brazo.

Michellepov

Bueno ayude a Erica a verse mejor y nose como yo verme mejor, ooohhh chico lindo en la mira y viene en mi dirección que hago oh por dios que hago

-hola soy Ethan y tu cómo te llamas?-

-hola soy Michelle, encantada Ethan-

-oye quieres ir por unas cervezas-

-claro-

No lo puedo creer estoy por tomar cervezas con lo que podría ser un modelo

-bueno y que te trajo por acá-

-bueno, pues mi prima le dijo que si a la invitación de un extraño a una fiesta, y eso más o menos me trae aquí-

-wow, tu prima debe estar loca para aceptar la invitación de un extraño-

-sí, lo está-

-ok, entonces quieres ir a bailar-

- me encantaría-

Estuvimos bailando un rato un poco sensualmente, bueno mucho, pero es que no podía evitarlo, estaba como para comérselo enterito.

Después de bailar un rato nos fuimos a una esquina donde nos besamos un rato hasta que rompió mis pantis de un jalón y dejo mi vagina a su disposición.

Después de un rato introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí y los fue moviendo de forma lenta y suave.

Cuando termino fue mi turno de complacerlo, así que le baje el pantalón junto con los bóxers, y ahí estaba ante mí, su miembro era gigantesco, me arrodille frente a su miembro , primero decidí darle unos cuantos besos en la punta, y luego me lo metí en la boca, después de un rato fue él quien movía mi cabeza, me estaba diciendo que me tragara su leche y así lo hice, cuando terminamos nos acomodamos la ropa y salimos ala fiesta.

Frankpov

-oigan chicos han visto a Michelle no la hayo en ninguna parte-

-no, no la hemos visto pero nosotros te avisamos si la vemos-

Me fui por unos tragos para pasarme el coraje de no encontrar a mi hermanita, se que somos mellizos y mamá no nos quiere decir quien nació primero pero yo diento que Michelle es la menor.

Después de un rato ya me había bebido 2 botellas y media de vodka y estaba que me caia a cada rato

-hola guapo, tu como te llamas-me pregunto una pelirroja con dos sandias como bubis

-me llamo Frank y tu?-

-Melissa, y que te parece si vamos a bailar un rato-

-me parece una genial idea-le dije con voz de borracho-

Bailamos un rato hasta que casi me caigo y mis manos cayeron en sus bubis

-yo lo siento mucho- y retire mis manos de sus bubis

-no te preocupes estas muy borrachó y perdiste el equilibrio, eso es todo, pero si me preguntas a mi no quería que quitaras tus manos de ahí-

Y dicho eso la lleve a una esquina oscura y la empece a besar y cuando me canse de besarla le intreduje dos dedos y se los metia y sacaba muy rápido, ella estaba tan estrecha no podía aguantar las ganas de gritar, cuando le saque los dedos ella me bajo la bragueta del pantalón y me bajo los pantalones junto con los bóxers y me empezó a chupar mi pene.

La agarre del cabello para hacerlo mas rápido y no me di cuenta cuando le estaba follando la boca y ella se estaba tragando toda mi leche.

Cuando me la termino de mamar nos acomodamos la ropa, me anoto su numero en mi brazo y nos fuimos con nuestro amigos

JayJaypov

Estaba sentado en la barra totalmente aburrido, así que decidí ir a bailar y en eso ubique a una chica güera pero con cabello totalmente negro

-hola, mi nombre es Joseph Francis Junior Junior pero todos me dicen JayJay-

-hola, mi nombre es Katherine pero todos me dicen kathy-

-bueno, kathy te parece si tenemos un concurso de bebidas, mis primos están ocupados, quieres hacerlo con migo-

-claro, pero no lloriquees cuando te venza okey-

-okey-

Bebimos por horas y horas y horas y horas y hasta se nos unieron Emma, Érica, Jack, Michelle, y Frank

Eran como las 4 de la mañana y ya se había acabado la fiesta cada uno nos fuimos para nuestras casa, ya todos borrachos asi que nos tuvimos que ir en taxis o nos tuvieron que dar ray ya que por nuestro estado no podíamos conducir.

Llegue a casa los salude y me tumbe en el sofá ya que estaba muy cansado y ahí me había quedado a dormir.


	6. La mañana de Emma

**Capitulo 6**

**Rachelpov**

Eran las 2 de la tarde y Emma apenas se estaba despertando 

-buenos días-dijo Emma

-buenas tardes-le conteste

iba a empezar sutil pero Ross se me adelanto

-¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABAS ANOCHE! -grito Ross

-en una fiesta-dijo Emma

-¡Y QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO!-

-yo me lo di a mi misma-

-¡SABÍA QUE TU NO ERAS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE RESPONSABLE PARA TOMAR TU PROPIAS DECISIONES!-

-¡OYE YO SOY RESPONSABLE!-

-¡PUES NO LO DEMOSTRASTE AYER QUIEN SABE QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO!-

-¡OH ENTONCES QUIERES SABER QUE ESTABA HACIENDO!-

-¡PUES LA VERDAD SI QUIERO SABER QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO ANOCHE!-

-¡me fui con unos chicos sexis y follables a una fiesta en una bodega y empece a bailar con el más sexy de la fiesta moviéndome de arriba a abajo restregando le mi trasero en su miembro!-

y...Ross está en shock

-Emma mejor nos vamos antes de que tu papá reaccione-

-si eso estaría bien-

así que nos cambiamos y nos fuimos al parque y después de media hora me llego una llamada de mi mamá

-hola mama,como que quieres que ya pase por Gael dijimos que hasta el domingo a las tres,si ya se que es domingo pero dijimos que alas tres,esta bien para aya voy,si yo también te quiero,adiós-

-ok Emma es hora de irnos-

-ok, vamos por el enano-

-Emma ya te e dicho que no le digas enano a Gaél-

-mama número uno el tiene apenas tres años, y segundo tu también le dices enano-

-sí pero yo soy su madre tengo derecho de decirle enano-

asique nos fuimos a casa de mi mama a recojer a Gael y cuando llegamos mi pequeño estaba jugando con los dinosaurios que le está compre y compre Ross

-ahí esta mi pequeño-

-MAMI-

y me abrazo muy fuerte el enanino

-hola enano-

-no e guta dias enano-

-y ya no te va a decir así verdad Emma-

-esta bien-dijo Emma a regañadientes

me despedí de mi madre y nos fuimos a casa

llegamos a casa y Ross seguía en la misma posicion que cuando nos fuimos

-papa es una etatua-dijo Gael

y de repente Ross regreso de su estado de shock

-¡Y COMO MIERDA SEE...

Ross al ver a Gael vi que se arrepintió de haber dicho mierda

-mieda mieda mieda mieda-

-Gael esa es una palabra que papa nunca debió decir y tu nunca la vas a decir okey?-

-otey-

-bueno regresando a Emma no podrás salir en dos meses más que para ir a la escuela y sin computadora por un mes-

-okey-dijo y se puso a checar su celular

-y también sin celular por tres semanas-

-¡qué no me puedes hacer eso mama necesito estar conectada al mundoporfavoooorrrrr!-

-lo siento la decisión ya ha sido tomada, asique a tu cuarto estas castigada-

y se fue así cuarto a regañadientes y empece a ver pie grande con Gael y Ross(Ross eligió la película)ya me estaba artando esta película 

y así me la pasaba viendo una y otra vez películas de dinosaurios toda la tarde


	7. La mañana de Erica y Jack

**Monicapov**

Son las 11 de la mañana y Erica y Jack ya estaban despiertos  


-buenos dias-dijo Jack somnoliento pero aseado y arreglado

-buenos dias-dijo Chandler enojado

-¿y Erica?no bajara a desayunar-pregunte

-se esta terminando de arreglar-

-buenos dias-canto Erica entrando ala cocina

y se hizo un silencio incomodomientras estabamos desayunando

-ok...ya que Chandler no va a preguntar lo hare yo-empece a decir-¡COMO DIABLOS SELES OCURRIO IR A UNA FIESTA CON COMPLETOS EXTRAÑOS!-grite y creo que se oyo en todo el estado, empezo a sonar el telefono-bueno,ah hola Rachel,mis gritos se oyeron hasta tucasa-(nota:se me olvido poner que Rachel y Ross viven cruzando la calle de Monica y Chandler)-si,aja luego te cuento,yo tambien te quiero bay-  


-muy bien ya que su mama dejo el telefono que les parecesi pasamos a los castigos-  


-me parece buena idea-

-bueno primero dos semanas sin salir mas que para ir a la escuela y a casa de sus tios-dijo Chandler

-mmmmm...mmm...ohhohohooho...sin celular ni internet por una semana-dije

-ok-dijieron a unisono

-y por 4 semanas quien limpiara y organizara sus cuartos sere yo-agregue

-¡QUE!-empezaron a decir y fue lo unico que alcance a escuchar antes de que dejaran de hablar a unisonoy luego yo me les uni a la discucion

-ok todo elmundo silencio antes de que salga al patio enlodado y ensucie toda la casa- y todos nos callamos

-muy bien ya que todo se esta saliendo de control Erica{ y Jack a sus habitaciones, Monica a la sala-y no se porque pero todos le hicimos caso a Chandler

nos pusimos a ver peliculas en las que aparecia Eddie Murphy

-jajajjajajajjaa-me carcaje-Eddy Murphy es el tipo mas gracioso que conozco-

-¡QUE!-


	8. La mañana de Michelle y Frank

Phoebepov

Eran las 2 de la tarde y mis pequeñines recien se estaban despertando

-buenos dias-dijo Frank

-buenas tardes-le corrijio Mike

-buenasss taaaardeesss-canto Michelle

-wow-dije-alguien esta de buenas-

-si porque alguien ya no es del todo-y juro que cuando Michelle dijo lo siguiente fue en camara lenta-V-I-R-G-E-N-

oi que a Mike se le callo algo

-muy bien niños vayan al lado a casa de sus tios Chandler y Monica mientras su padre y yo hablamos-y los dos salieron como un rayo de la casa

-eelllaa...Micchh..virggg...no-tartamudeaba Mike

-shshshsh Mike nosotros sabiamos que tarde o temprano llegaria este momento, y al parecer llego temprano-

-si pero ella tan solo tiene 16-

-¿y?,no se porque la virginidad de la mujer es tan importante y la del hombre no-

-mira phoebe creo que quieres que me desconcentre pero no va a pasar ok-

-olvide lo astuto que eras Mike-

-mira phooebe que te parese si vemos unas peliculas y cuando regresen los niños los castigamos ¿si?-

-ok-

Nos la pasamos viendo peliculas de comedia hasta que llegaron los niños les dijimos que como era la primera vez que se metian en problemas solo les quitariamos el celular durante 2 semanas, y nosla pasamos el resto del dia viendo peliculas de accion y terror.


End file.
